


An unforgettable night

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Ivan joins Luka to congratulate him for winning the best player awards





	An unforgettable night

Luka was shaking from head to toes, his award in his hands. He still couldn’t believe this was real. It was like living a fairytale, except this wasn’t, this was his life. He had pinched himself enough time already to know he wasn’t dreaming.

His speech, the interviews, the congratulations, it was all a blur and he was grateful to finally be in his hotel room where he could compose himself and realize what was happening. He was currently holding a lifelong dream. So far, he had managed to restrain his tears of joy, but now that he was finally alone, he let it all go.

He wanted to jump around, to shout his joy to the whole world, but since he didn’t know what to do he simply stayed there, his cheeks wet, until there was a knock on the door. Quickly, he put his award on a nearby table and wiped the tears out of his face. Then, in a haste, he went to open the door, assuming it was another person wanting to congratulate him.

He wasn’t wrong, even if he wasn’t expecting this particular man to show up.

“Ivan… How… I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it…”

His teamate didn’t answer. He simply pushed the door closed behind him and put a hand on Luka’s nape, bringing his face closer until their lips were touching, while the other went to rest on the small of his back. Luka had to stretch on his toes to reach his lover but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around his back, crying again from the simple, pure happiness of having Ivan here with him.

“Of course I needed to be here, Lukita. This is such a big night for you, how could I live with myself if I missed it? I just wanted to stay away from the cameras though, so I could focus on you and only you. And maybe it’s a bit selfish, but I wanted to see this, to see the joy on your face when you would realize I was standing at your door. Will you forgive me for this?”

“You big idiot, there is nothing to forgive! I love you so much, Ivan, you have no idea. Thank you for being here, thank you for making this night even more perfect than it already is!”

Luka buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest, taking in his scent. Ivan always smelled of home and safety. When they were apart, he would lend him some clothes that Luka would wear or sleep with, just so he could feel this connection with him, no matter the distance separating them.

“You look stunning tonight, Lukita. I mean, you always do, but that suit… You wear it so well.”

Luka fidgeted a little, playing with his bow tie, flustered by Ivan’s compliments. A shy smile and a gentle blush covered his face as he bit his lip, not knowing how to react to the praise.

“Oh, you think so? Did you see me at the ceremony? I didn’t look too awkward in it? You know I’m more comfortable wearing a jersey than fancy clothes…”

“What kind of a question is this? Are you seriously asking me if I watched the ceremony when my wonderful boyfriend was involved? Of course I saw you and I’m pretty sure you stole everyone’s heart out there. You’re lucky I’m not a possessive boyfriend. I could get jealous.” Ivan teased him gently, playing with the brooch on Luka’s vest.

“But you know you’re the only one I love.”

“Of course, I know it. Now, how about you show me that trophy you won with all your hard work and dedication?”

“Oh, yes, sure! This way!”

Luka took Ivan’s hand and quickly guided so they could both sit on his bed, close to where he had left the award. He went to fetch it then proudly showed it to Ivan, stars in his eyes, like a child proud of his drawing.

“Can I touch it?”

“Of course you can! Here, you can even hold it. It’s not a forbidden treasure, you know.”

He gave him to his boyfriend, and to his great surprise, Ivan’s eyes started watering. His lover gave him an apologetic though bright smile.

“Sorry for getting emotional Lukita, it’s just… Somehow, I feel more proud and happy than if I had won this myself. You fought so hard to get where you are, dragi. Your reward was long overdue.”

Luka leaned over him to put a quick, butterfly kiss on Ivan’s lips. Then he gently caressed his cheek, wiping his tears away.

“Damn, it means so much… To know that you think so highly of me… That you’re proud…”

“Of course I’m proud! Everyone is so proud of you Lukita! I could write a whole essay right now about how you’re the most amazing man I know, about how you keep surprising me with your talent day after day.”

“Please don’t. As much as I’m sure I would enjoy your writing, I would prefer if you could use your hands to keep me close to you right now.”

“Oh, someone is in need of cuddles, I see.” Ivan laughed, putting the trophy aside so he could open his arms for his lover.

Luka happily snuggled against him, stealing another kiss from Ivan’s offered lips. They quickly laid on the bed, with Luka resting above his boyfriend. They kissed lazily, not trying to initiate anything further, happy with their slow making out. After a while, they parted and Luka let his head fall against Ivan’s shoulder. He slowly traced his lover’s jaw with his finger and the taller man laughed and stayed still to make his task easier.

“You know what happens now, right?” Luka whispered, as though he was sharing an intimate secret.

“Actually I don’t, but please do tell me.”

“Well, now you need to be the next one to get an award. I know you have enough strength in yourself to achieve it.”

“Sounds like an impossible task. I mean, how am I supposed to receive an award first when you’re going to win Ballon d’or in December?”

“Don’t say that! I’ll never win it. I mean, I already can’t believe I got this trophy and the UEFA one, so the Ballon d’or? That’s definitely out of my reach.”

“No it isn’t, because the insecure idiot I’m holding in my arms right now is the best player in the world and I think it’s more than time for him to admit it.”

“But…”

“No buts. Luka Modric. Best player in the world. That’s what your award stands for, so don’t argue about this. You are the best, Lukita, and I’m far from being the only one saying it.”

“God, Ivan, each time I think I can’t love you more, you just…”

Luka tried to convey his feelings through chaotic hands movement, unable to express himself through words. Ivan chuckled and kissed him before he could embarrass himself any further. At first, the smaller man pouted a little, upset that his lover was making fun of him, but he soon let go of any grudges and parted his lips to welcome Ivan’s kiss.

This time, he tried to make things more heated and moved so he would straddle Ivan, but his lover gently pushed him away, although with shaky hands.

“Sorry, we’ll have to save that for later, Lukita. I can’t get you too worked up or exhausted, I promised Marcelo to take you to a small party he organized for you. I’m pretty sure he’ll rip me apart if I don’t take you there.”

“Oh, so now you’re working with the Real Madrid enemy? I didn’t expect that from you, Ivan. Maybe I corrupted you well enough so you’ll finally see the light and agree to come play here with me? Also, don’t be ridiculous, Marce would never hurt anyone.”

“I’m only doing this for you, Lukita. Don’t get any ideas, though. Your pretty eyes won’t make me sway from the path of loyalty, even though I must admit the offer is tempting. As for your friend, it shows that you weren’t there when he talked to me during the clasico, right after we started dating. If I remember well, it was something about him breaking my knees so I would never be able to play again if I ever hurt you.”

Luka opened his eyes wide, faking shock.

“Damn, at least now I know why you’re treating me so well. I guess I’ll have to thank Marce for that…”

“You little…”

Ivan switched position with his lover, trapping Luka under his body, then he slided his hands under his suit shirt and started tickling his sides. The smaller man tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but Ivan’s hold on him was firm and he wasn’t ready to let that happen. When his lover started begging him for mercy, Ivan finally stopped, but he kept Luka trapped underneath him, almost crushing him under his weight.

“Ivan, I don’t want to be rude, but could you move, please?”

“I don’t know, are you ready to behave? Or will you keep on provoking me?”

“I’ll try my best to be nice.” Luka chuckled back before putting a teasing kiss on Ivan’s nose.

“Well that’s good, because it’s about time to leave. If you please.”

Ivan got up from the bed and offered Luka his hand. The smaller man happily took it, a warm smile on his face.

“I’m warning you, Lukita, you’d better have one of the best nights of your life. Today is for you, my handsome best player.”

“Oh but this night already is unforgettable, because of you. Thank you for being here tonight, Ivan.” Luka whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

Ivan lips were warm against his and when they parted, Luka’s eyes were bright with happiness.

“It’s time to go now.” Ivan reminded him, though they could have spent hours just staring at each other.

“Let’s hurry then. With the state my clothes are in because of your childish games, people will already gossip. It will be even worse if we’re late.”

“True. I’m impatient to see you partying around and really enjoying tonight’s achievement. Also, you’re always so cute and giddy when you’re drunk.”

“Ivan, if you try to take videos of that, I swear that I…”

“I won’t, I promise Lukita. You know you can trust me.”

Luka saw the sincerity in his lover’s eyes and he relaxed, his worries forgotten.

“Although I can’t say the same for your Real Madrid teamates.”

This time, Luka groaned, rolling his eyes, but he still took Ivan’s hand in his before heading outside, a shy, hidden grin of bliss on his face.

Videos or not, he would keep these moments in his heart forever.


End file.
